Swaying Sideways
by redbellpepper
Summary: Jade wants a serious relationship, but Koby isn't the best choice. Cade is looking for meaning in life, but there are certain holes no one can fill. What happens when their paths are crossed? Please R&R, this is my first fic :
1. Waiting

**Waiting**

Jade hated waiting. She despised the idea of just sitting and wondering what exactly was going to happen. She hated how time just seemed to slide slowly past her and how minutes would turn into hours, would turn into days, months….years. Waiting made Jade twitch uncomfortably; it filled her body with nerves, anxiety building up in chest and clogging her throat.

Jade played with her long black hair nervously. Twisting the delicate strands around her fingers, while checking her cell phone. That was her prime occupation ever since she woke up that morning. She got up, checked her phone for any messages and calls, got dressed, checked her phone, ate breakfast, checked her phone, and walked to Stile's High while checking her phone. To her dismay, each time she received nothing, no phone calls, and no messages. Nothing. It was driving her crazy. She hated it when she was just left waiting. Why on earth hasn't he called? Where was Koby anyway? He was supposed to wait for her , near the guardrails, like he usually did.

She thought of calling him, seeing where he was. Maybe he didn't wake up yet? That probably is what happened, she assured herself. Koby wasn't known for early rising, even if his life depended on it. She just wished he'd make an effort for her, that he'd do something out of his way just for her. So far though, nothing like that has happened.

Jade cringed at the thought. She didn't like thinking about things that were less than perfect in her life. In Jade's opinion, all thoughts must be positive. That way, things will work out in life. But Jade's mind seemed to wander regardless of the mental block she tried to create. She's been dating Koby for the past three months, and she liked to say that things were perfect, even though some small part of her seriously disagreed. Some days things were far from perfect. Like the day Jade thought it would be a good idea to confess she loved him. Koby and Jade went out to dinner and a movie; he complimented her all the time. Telling her how hot she looked all clad in a mini skirt. Then when they walked home holding hands, he kissed her and she told him she loved him. He didn't answer, and Jade's heart sank. She never brought up the subject again, secretly hoping he'd confess too. But that night he didn't and hasn't said anything for the past three months.

Someone walked up behind Jade and covered her eyes. Jade spun around and saw Sasha. "Boo" Sasha said, smiling. Jade returned a half smile, her lips barely curling upwards.

"Hey girl" she replied, trying to sound like her usual chipper and energetic self. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Actually I came over to see what's with you; you looked lonely for a bit". Lonely, that's the word that described Jade's exacted feelings at the moment. The other word would probably be anxious. "You look kind of distracted, worrisome. And you're checking your phone obsessively…."

"Koby hasn't called." Jade said. "Yet. And he was supposed to wait for me here, and he's nowhere to be found."

Sasha rolled her eyes, causing Jade to wince. This was so like Koby. When would Jade take the hint? Every morning started like this for the past two months. Koby hasn't called, Koby showed up late, Koby this and Koby that. Sasha was definitely growing sick of this. Each time Jade looked worried, insecure or anxious it made her feel as though her friend has changed. From her stylish , bubbly self to a glum, sullen package. If it were up to Sasha, that's where she'd draw the line. You can't make time for me, she thought, then guess what….um, bye. She and the girls tried to tell this to Jade, but it sounded as though they were being unsupportive. So Cloe suggested they'd just keep their mouths shut. This was extremely hard for Sasha, being the one with all the endless opinions.

"So why are you waiting for him, Kool Kat?" she asked, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her off the guardrail. "He probably just slept in, so there's no use just sitting and waiting for him. Beside's, the bell's about to ring. We should head to class and go over our homework or something. Mr. Del Rio is going to quiz people today and I don't want to end up not knowing anything." As if. Sasha was always well prepared. She could be quizzed in her sleep.

"Okay, let's go." Jade got up, stretched and walked to class with Sasha. She still couldn't help wondering why Koby hasn't called yet. Sasha eyed Jade and shook her head. "Look, I hate seeing you like this. Try not to worry too much. It never helped anyone. Everything is fine…" Sasha lied through her teeth. If she ever got a hold of that Koby, she'd figure out how to use her cheerleading pompoms as a weapon.

They made it to the classroom and people started filing in. Jade sat down at her desk which was, no surprises there, right next to Koby's. He still hasn't shown up. Sasha sat down next to Roxxi and they were talking non stop about the next cheerleading tryouts, wondering out loud which freshmen would make the squad. Jade stared glumly at the ceiling. Why is his absence worrying her so much?

The bell rang. Class has already begun. Still no sign of Koby. Then in the midst of a math problem, Koby waltzes in as if everything was just perfect. The math teacher began sputtering about how rude and inconsiderate he was. Koby paid no attention and marched right over to Jade's desk and gave her a slow, wet, sloppy kiss that made her just melt in his arms. He smirked and Sasha basically gagged. She knew it was all for the show, and that Jade would not confront him later because everything was just fine and dandy.

*****

After class Jade decided to have a word with Koby. "Baby, where were you today?" she asked, holding his hand gently but firmly so he wouldn't be able to get away. "I mean, you didn't call me this morning and you didn't meat me by the guardrail or anything. I was a bit worried…" Koby silenced her with a kiss. He hated when she got this clingy, was he supposed to call her every second of the day? He liked Jade a lot and was extremely attracted to her but sometimes when she got like this he couldn't help wondering if this whole relationship thing was for him. Jade looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes. Koby smiled, this might make her relax. "Nothing is wrong, Jade. Just slept in a bit… you worry too much. "And with that he left her standing while he continued to another class.

Jade sighed in relief. Everything's fine. There, even Koby said so. He just slept in. Why did she need to be so paranoid? Jade waved at her boyfriend and ran to catch up with her friends.

*****

"So what did he say? Though I don't really get what you're worked up about…" Yasmin asked Jade while sipping her strawberry breakfast smoothie. Eitan sat close to her, had around her waist. Ever since he began going out with Yasmin, he spent every second with her, and lunch was always with the girls. Jade didn't look as worried as she did that morning, but something was still on her mind. "I don't know, I mean, I just get nervous when he doesn't call. Like sometimes he forgets I'm his girlfriend, and that there are other things we have to do besides making out." Sasha thought that Jade was still dealing with this a bit too lightly. It's not like it's the first time Jade has turned to the girls with these complaints. They rehashed them every single day during lunch period, recess and on the way home.

"Jade" Yasmin said again. "What did Koby say?" Jade sighed and replied "The usual, he slept in. Today it wasn't really that bad. It's just for the past week we kind of drifted so I'm starting to feel kind of anxious."

"Don't worry Jade." Eitan piped up, twirling Yasmin's hair as he said this. "Koby is cool, he takes your relationship seriously. He's just pretty busy. Hell, even I didn't talk to him much lately. And he's my best friend… so there you go."

"So should I just act as usual?" Jade asked Eitan, relieved that someone was finally giving her answers she wanted to hear. "Yeah, don't read so much into it. Keep with the flow."

Just then, Leah, Nevra and Fianna walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for the girls' table. Fianna and Nevra were around Leah a lot nowadays, as though they were trying to score points with more popular girls. This bothered the Bratz quite a bit, but they were beyond the point of even attempting to argue. If Nevra and Fianna wanted to kiss Leah's feet, so be it. It's their choice anyway. Cloe looked up at the approaching group and smiled, she was still on semi good terms with Nevra. "Hey, what's up?" Leah spoke first, playing with her long strawberry colored hair "Hey Cloe! Things are great! I wanted to tell you, that poem you read in creative writing was awesome; I never realized how talented you are."

Cloe blushed, Sasha squinted skeptically and Phoebe put down her sandwich. She didn't get where this was heading to.

"Thanks Leah, I'm glad you liked it. I thought at first it's a bit long and I wanted to make some changes but I'm glad I didn't" Cloe added. "No it's great the way it is." Leah said, and then she turned to the rest of the girls at the table. "Anyway, I came here to invite you to my awesome party." She nodded her head slightly and Nevra and Fianna handed them fliers. Sasha almost choked on her sandwich. Talk about servants, why the hell are they acting like that?

"This flier admits one. You see, I don't want any weirdoes at my party..." she said signaling at Aubrey who was sitting in the far corner of the lunch room, with the rest of the chess club. "So, it's this Friday. Don't bring booze or anything like that; I've already taken care of it." Leah winked. The girls looked at their fliers, and Eitan folded his up and stuffed it in his bag.

Once Leah walked away, they started talking non stop about the party. "Eitan, do we want to come?" Yasmin asked him, caressing his cheek. Jade envied Yasmin. If she would have used the same expression and the same tone of voice with Koby he'd look at her as if she was completely mad. Well, maybe at this party they'll have time to catch up. Maybe he'll finally confess he loves her. Jade smiled at the thought. That's why she must find the perfect outfit as soon as possible, and the perfect lingerie.

Koby walked into the cafeteria and bumped accidentally into Leah, who was momentarily free of her servants. "Oops, sorry ma'am…" he said, winking at Leah while taking a good long look at her. Leah tried not to smile, she like the way guys tried to hide the fact they were checking her out. She didn't mind it one bit. "Oh Koby, don't ma'am me. A simple excuse me would do…" she laughed a high tingly laugh.

"Here, take this." She thrust the flier in his hand. "I'm having a party this Friday, bring the flier. I'll you in." she played with her hair.

Jade watched her boyfriend from afar. She didn't like what she saw at all. That Leah! Thinks she owns the world, and _her_ boyfriend. She watched anxiously as Leah flirted with Koby, wondering whether she should get up or not.

Koby took the flier and scanned it briefly; this might be a good excuse to spice things up with Jade. Of course he'd have to find away to do it without convincing that he was in love, so that way no one would get hurt. He contemplated flirting a bit with Leah, she was pretty attractive. But then he glanced over at his regular lunch table and saw Jade staring straight at him. He smiled at Jade, and approached her table, trying to stop eyeing Leah as he did so.

"So babe." he said, as he kissed Jade on her cheek. "are we going to Leah's birthday bash?"

"I don't think it's her birthday, but whatever…yeah."

"Yay, I get to show off my hot girlfriend!" Koby said, grabbing Jade and squeezing her. Jade beamed. Eitan rolled his eyes; he knew Koby was just showing off and that later he'd complain about how clingy Jade was.

'See, everything is cool.' Jade said to herself. 'Everything is alright.'


	2. Numb

**Numb**

Cade awoke to the melodic sound of vomiting. He turned his head to see some naked

girl throwing up in the trash bin by his desk. Cade couldn't have been more pleased than he was at the moment. He tried to sit up but his head felt so heavy, as if he was balancing a ton of bricks on it. He sat up slowly, his head literally pounding in pain. He scanned his room, which was in its usual disastrous state. This time though, he had a few new 'items' he didn't recognize. The puking girl, for instance. He couldn't remember where the heck she came from and why on earth has she decided to throw up in the bin. The floor sported a pile of tangled clothes, all filthy and smelling like…what? Beer, cigarettes and human sweat. Most of those clothes weren't his; the black vinyl corset, the mini skirt, the fishnets and the pair of high heeled leather boots definitely belonged to the girl. Whatever her name was.

He looked for clues on his night table. That way, he might remember what he did last night. The first thing he saw was a crumpled ticket, bearing the word "Pestilence". Near the ticket lay an empty bottle of "Absolut Vodka" which probably explained why he didn't remember anything. But still, Cade would have felt it if he'd drank that entire bottle. The girl seemed like she was done vomiting but looked as though she has been painted green. Cade looked at her. She was tall, fair skinned with never ending black hair. Her hair was somewhat curly and had a few red streaks in the front. Her eyes, as sickly as they looked now, were the most beautiful thing Cade has ever seen before- grey with a hint of blue, deep and expressive. He scanned her naked body apathetically. Her curves had no affect on him; her long legs didn't even make him stare. All Cade wanted right now was that this pretty stranger would leave and he could go on living his pointless life.

*****

_The night before… _

Cade inhaled the familiar scent of metal concerts- sweat, cigarettes and beer. And it has gotten stronger only because people were moshing right next to him. Cade didn't mosh. He didn't think it was a necessary part of enjoying the music performed at the concert. Occasionally, he liked to watch and make fun of the people moshing but tonight was different. Something about tonight just made everything seem so pointless. The music was somewhat decent; he had gotten a free beer and a free condom at the entrance. He won some shirt when he went to buy pizza. Technically, right now he should be feeling like he owns the world. But he couldn't have been lonelier.

The fact that he went alone to the concert wasn't contributing to the feeling of emptiness. He didn't have anyone to joke around with, or to pretend mosh or to do some crazy stuff near the stage and get noticed. Like everyone else had. Cade didn't have that many friends. And the few that he had didn't live nearby. Cade sighed, he hated being like this. Feeling depressed when he was supposed to, by all standards, be having fun.

Cade sipped his beer and watched as Pestilence's lead singer let out a triumphant roar, causing the crowd to go wild. The beer tasted watery and disgusting, the plastic cup didn't contribute to that fact and the music seemed forced and extreme. He liked death metal but this was getting to him. It all seemed so phony, just for the show that even the band's best songs weren't great.

The band started playing a heavy guitar solo and the started moshing again. Hitting, punching and pushing with a smile. Cade rolled his eyes. What a bunch apes, he thought. He took his beer cup, gave it some momentum and threw as far he could at the crowd of idiotic teenagers pushing and shoving each other. He immediately looked away so not to get noticed. He didn't even see where the cup hit, but snickered at the thought of it hitting the center of the mosh pit, ensuing more uproar. However, to Cade's horror, it didn't even reach his target. Instead it hit the attractive girl stand only four feet away from him, while she was head banging to the music.

She looked up, a glint of fury in her light eyes. All of a sudden she looked slightly intimidating. She scanned the crowd, searching for the culprit. When she noticed Cade, who wasn't dancing or moving like the rest of the crowd, she made a beeline towards him. Cade knew at once that there was no way out, she saw him. So he decided to stay right where he was and play it cool. Hopefully, buying her a drink or something of the sort, would wipe the record between them. He smiled sheepishly, issuing a frown from the girl. She now stood right in front of him. Her eyes locked his.

"Do you usually throw beer cups at girls, or is this some stupid new metalhead fad?!" she said, whipping her head around, some of her hair was wet. "No, I don't really follow trends. Sorry." Cade said, trying not to come out sarcastic, which, considering the circumstances would be extremely inappropriate. "I wasn't aiming at you, I was trying to hit them." he said pointing at the mosh pit's core. He laughed nervously; he hoped this girl was too touchy, because he didn't want to end up feeling like a jerk.

"Well then, I must say you have a really crappy aim and you throw like a girl." She retorted. "Hey, no worries, with a little practice, next time I might hit that guy….." he said, pointing at the extremely tall man standing to their right. He shuddered, causing her to laugh. He smiled, this time, taking a good look at what stood before him. He scanned her face and her body. He liked how her long hair ended at her curvy thighs, drawing more attention to them. He his smile widened when he noticed how the corset she was wearing cupped her breasts. He hoped she didn't notice. She did.

"You know, I usually punch guys who undress me with their eyes. But you seem kind of cute, so I think I'll let you off the hook just this once."

"Whew, thanks. I'll try to keep my eyes to myself next time." He smiled. Was he actually starting to enjoy himself here? Maybe this evening was taking a turn for the better, not worse, like it seemed beforehand. "So beer boy…."the girls said, eyeing him flirtatiously "do you have a name?" she smiled somewhat seductively. Cade grinned back, he had a pretty good idea where this conversation was heading. "Cade. And you are….?" He asked, not really caring. Her name could be Jacob for all he cared. "Naveah. And yes, I come here often." She winked.

They talked some more, he didn't have much in common with Naveah but he didn't mind hanging out with her for the time being. He tried to buy another beer but the man at the counter figured out that he was a minor and decided not to sell him anything. Naveah smirked and showed him what she was hiding ever so craftily in her backpack. An unopened bottle of vodka that didn't look cheap at all. 'She probably stole that from her parents' private bar' he thought.

"After this whole thing is over we can have some illegal fun of own. What do you say?" she said while closing her bag quickly, before anyone would notice what was in it. Cade nodded, he didn't mind. A bit of fun was probably what he needed in order to get over the numb feeling that has been dragging around all day.

Pestilence started playing a mellower piece; the crowd pulled out their lighters and waved them in the air. Just like they've seen in all the big metal concerts on television. It felt as though they were standing somewhere magical and not in some local park hosting a local band. Cade pulled Naveah close to him. He didn't know why he did that, it just felt right. Before he knew it, she kissed him. He was used to kisses like that- non romantic kisses. It felt more like a taste rather than a kiss. That's what Naveah was doing – tasting him.

"Let's get out of here" she whispered, trying to sound enticing. Cade nodded. He wanted to continue listening to the band but he knew that it'll all end soon and he'd wind up going home….alone. She took his hand and led him to the exit. Cade looked at Naveah, she was quite pretty but her pushy attitude wasn't his cup of tea. "Where are we going?" he asked, wondering.

"We're going to your place" she announced. "I was hoping you'd lead, but obviously you're not that kind of guy." Cade wished she'd stop talking, so he silenced her with a long, deep and exploring kiss. He smiled and led the way to his house.

Once they arrived, he motioned Naveah to keep quiet. He wasn't in the mood to wake up his parents and starting a fight. They crept upstairs, opened his bedroom door slowly and locked it. Naveah unzipped her backpack and pulled out the bottle of vodka. "Wait" Cade said "do you want me to get some shot glasses for that?" He pointed at the bottle. Naveah shook her head. "Who needs portion control for this, Cade?" she asked playfully. "We can have the entire thing to ourselves"

Cade knew this might not be the greatest thing to do. However, he decided to drink anyway, but controlling himself with a few small sips from the bottle.

Naveah opened the bottle and took the first swig. She kissed Cade and passed the vodka to him. Cade mimicked her movement and took a long swig as well. The promise he made to himself moments ago was long forgotten. After the second or third swig things were getting slightly blurry. Cade unzipped Naveah's corset. In response, she removed his shirt and started unzipping his pants. He took off his shoes and started undoing the laces on her boots. Naveah kissed his bare chest and bit his neck, He took another swig from the bottle.

Everything tasted like vodka now. The air, his breath, Naveah's body- everything. He couldn't see straight, and when Naveah was on top of him the walls felt like they were spinning out of control. He raised his hand, trying to touch Naveah. He couldn't reach, she was too far away. The vodka blurred his thoughts and his vision. Moments later, Naveah was lying on top of him. Sweaty and exhausted. Cade didn't feel anything.

*****

"It was some night last night, huh Calvin?" the pretty stranger said to Cade after she finished vomiting in the garbage bin. She walked over to his bed and cuddled close to him. Cade blinked, she couldn't remember his name either. "I don't know about you" he said "but I can't remember anything about last night." It was the truth, usually he wouldn't say something like that out loud, for fear of sounding like a jerk. However, this was exactly what he needed to sound like in order to make this girl leave. She leaned over and kissed him. The mixture of smells of vomit, beer, vodka and sweat wafted under Cade's nose. He felt sick to his stomach. He pushed the girl away. She blinked and looked taken aback. Was he turning her down?

"What, you had your fun for the week?" she said sarcastically. Cade knew he angered her. "To be honest, yes." He replied, his face completely devoid of emotion. He didn't care; he just wanted her out of his room. He didn't want to play this game anymore. He couldn't remember anything, and it probably wasn't that great either. Besides, if he couldn't remember it than it doesn't count. As far as he was concerned nothing happened. The girl got up from his angrily. She gathered her clothes and dressed quickly, not trying to make a show out of it or anything. Not trying to turn Cade on.

"Hope you have fun alone, whatever your name is." she said, grabbing her empty bottle of vodka. "Because that's what you'll be- alone." Cade didn't look her. He heard the door slam and someone running down the stairs. He's never felt so pathetic in his life, he never felt so numb.

**A/N- sorry for the long wait everybody, my computer has had a few malfunctions for the past week which kind of put off the whole updating process for my fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**~redbellpepper **


	3. Shattered

Shattered

_Friday finally arrived, and Leah's party was the talk f the entire grade. Constant gossip rippled through the air like a wave on a smooth waterfront. Who's invited? Who wasn't? When were people planning on showing and of course the timeless question: what on earth should you wear to a party as huge and as important as this? It wasn't as if Stiles Ville High was lacking any shin dings in the party department, it just has been quite a while since anyone has thrown a notable bash. Moreover, parties thrown in lavish mansions weren't all too common. Leah took advantage of that fact. Her party was going to be the best, the most famous, the most remembered ever to be thrown in Stiles Ville High._

_The Bratz girls, unlike the rest of the population, were still debating whether or not they should attend. For the past two days, it has been their favorite subject during lunch._

_"__Screw this" Roxxi said irritiabley, while stabbing the mystery meat on her lunch plate. "I think we'll be better off skipping this thing altogether. We'll have much more fun on our own. It's not we're obligated to go just because she personally came up to us and handed us those stupid invitations."_

_"__As if she's getting married…" Phoebe added mid bite. The girls laughed and phrases along the lines of "Who'd want to marry that bitch?" were heard from all directions. "I think we should go." Cloe said."I mean she did go out of her way and come over to us, hand us the invites and act half decent all at once."_

_"__Yay for her" Sasha added sarcastically." She even brought her stupid robots along with her. How thoughtful and nice of her. Let's all show our thanks by showing up at her crappy party."_

_"__I actually want to go." Jade said. Roxxi and Sasha looked at her, puzzled expressions hanging on their faces. "Why?" Jade knew they'd react like this but she didn't care. She had many reasons for wanting to go, so she shared one of them with her friends. "I think it'll give us all a chance to do something different once in a while. Think about it. We haven't gone out any place special for ages; all we've been doing basically revolves around the smoothie bar and occasionally sleeping over at Yasmin's house." The girls grumbled and nodded in agreement. Jade had a point._

_"__Think of it as an experience" Cloe added, giggling. "Breaking a leg is an experience too." Sasha replied icily. She wasn't convinced. She knew this sudden willingness to attend that party had everything to do with a certain someone. A certain someone she couldn't stand. _

_The truth was that Jade had plans for this party. Huge plans. She decided that tonight, Friday night, was going to be when Koby will confess that he loves her. She had it all planned in her head. She would be wearing a beautiful, form fitting dress; he will be his usual handsome self, only this time it will be directed only to her. Then he's take her hand and they would go somewhere private, like the front garden, while everyone else was inside. Then he'd tell her that she is the only one for him. It was going to be the most romantic night in her life. All she had to do was ensure that things went according to plan. That was why she wanted her friend sot go the party with her, she needed their support. She was nervous. Besides, Jade wouldn't dream of attending some snotty girl's party alone. It would only make her feel completely pathetic. _

_"__Jade!" Sasha said loudly. All the girls looked at Jade, causing her to wonder how long has she drifted off into her thoughts. "Oh good, Jade woke up from la la land. Jade, do really want to go? We'll go if you will…we won't leave you stranded in the monsters cave you know." Jade smiled. She was glad Sasha was a great friend despite her sharp attitude. "I most likely won't be there." Yasmin said quietly, turning bright red and looking down at her plate._

_ "__Uh, why?" Phoebe asked her friend. "Because Eitan told Leah we're going to celebrate our one year, five months and three weeks anniversary today. So we can't come." Yasmin said, trying not to crack a smile. "You're kidding right?" Yasmin just laughed. _

___*****_

___By the end of the day, Jade was almost bouncing with excitement. She couldn't wait for the party; she couldn't wait for her romantic moment. She needed them right now. As soon as the bell rang Jade rushed out the door and waited outside Koby's classroom. They were going to walk home today and Jade was going to pretend that everything was normal, as if she hasn't figured out Koby's elaborate plan. _

___She waited outside, trying extremely hard not to look anxious. Finally people started walking out of the classroom, some in groups and some alone. Jade looked for Koby. He wasn't one of those people. She walked towards the door, peering in, in order to see if he was still sitting inside. He wasn't there. The classroom was completely empty. Even the teacher has left. Where was he? Jade started to get upset. Its okay, everything's okay, everything's fine. Jade ran that mantra in her head several times. She knew this shouldn't get to her; she has to be a little less clingy. That way he'll yearn for her, that way he'll want her more. Right? _

___Jade felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head. It was Koby. She managed not to breathe a sigh of relief. "Gotcha!' he said, smiling. "Bet you thought I ditched class again." Jade laughed. That wasn't what she thought. She thought he ditched her. "No, I knew you'd pop up. You said you'd walk home with me so we can spend some time before the party, remember?" she said. For a fracture of a second she thought he forgot. "Of course I do. Come lets go now, we have a couple of hours before we can start getting hammered." _

___They exited the building together, holding hands. Like a perfect couple, Jade thought, smiling to herself. She really should stop worrying. Koby was actually decent for the past couple of days. Paying more attention to Jade, almost as if he couldn't get enough of her. Almost like he was when they started dating. He even called twice. When Jade told all of this to Sasha, all Sasha did was roll her eyes. "And that's it? You now forgive him for being a longtime jerk?" Jade did not answer that. She decided to just keep quiet about Koby around Sasha. Sasha made it too obvious that she wasn't impressed with Koby. Koby looked at her, gave her a quick kiss and said "What are you thinking about?" Jade smiled a small smile and replied simply. "About us." Koby frowned slightly; Jade chose to ignore that expression. "Oh." He said quietly. "Not in a bad way Koby." She added nervously, he didn't appear more relaxed. "I was just thinking how happy I am right now. Here with you." Koby smiled slightly. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. _

___Koby liked Jade a lot. But he was starting to feel that she took their relationship a bit more seriously than he did. He couldn't allow that to happen. She was in no doubt in love with him. He just wanted to have fun. Lots of fun. He did his best not to hurt his girlfriend. She was eyeing him nervously, for he hasn't spoken for about two minutes. He kissed her, she calmed down and they slowly approached her house. _

_"__I think I'm going to go home now" He said when they reached her doorstep. "I think this will give you enough time to get ready and hang out with your friends. We can see each other at the party. If you want, I'll pick you up at around 8 or 9 pm." Jade was disappointed. She thought she was going to be with Koby before the party, at the party and after the party. But she nodded; this was not what he promised. She was used to this type of behavior. "Do you have to do something important?" she asked, looking let down. "I'm kind of tired and I want you to surprise me. It'll make going this party a bit more exciting, and it'll be about you more than the drinks, okay?" he said, sounding completely sincere. Jade was convinced but she wasn't happy. Just when she thought they were turning a new leaf! But of course he had to return to his old self._

___He kissed her passionately before he left. His lips lightly skimmed her, nipping on the delicate folds of her mouth. They both opened their mouths, tongues entwining. Then the kiss grew more urgent, he bit her bottom lip and his hands which were wrapped around her waist until now, have now reached a slightly lower destination. It was moments like these that left  
Jade breathless and Koby pleased with himself. With a little luck, today will be the day Jade will become entirely his. "Please stay." She said when they broke apart. Koby nodded, feeling excited. This was it. He didn't even need to wait for the party. This perfect, she was even ready and willing. _

___Koby took Jade's hand and led her into to her own house. They walked quietly inside, her parents who were watching some documentary on the nature channel didn't even notice when they came in. They tiptoed upstairs quietly and opened the door to her room. It looked pleasant and inviting, the pale yellow walls created a calming atmosphere. The room wasn't too neat but not too messy either. Koby sat on the bed and pulled Jade towards him. He undressed her slowly, examining every bit of skin he has never seen bare before. His hands automatically reached for her breasts, skimming that milky white skin. He pulled her closer and sucked on her collarbone. _

___Jade hands skimmed his chest slowly, her nails leaving small red marks against his skin. Koby's mouth opened slightly. He was having more fun than he expected. He scanned the room, wondering if there was any form of protection lying around. There wasn't. He was too excited to give up now. He asked Jade quietly, while caressing her thighs, if she was on the pill. She nodded. He figured that it was sufficient. Soon they were nothing but two bodies entwined within each other. For Jade, this proved that he loved her. For Koby, this was another milestone in his high school career._

___When they finished, Koby got dressed and left Jade to collect herself and get ready for the party. He felt three inches taller when he walked home. Jade couldn't have been happier. She had a huge smile on her face, while in her mind she was replaying the scenes of their love making session. At that moment, Jade realized that maybe today didn't suck as much as it did earlier. She never pictured it this way; she always thought that it would be a bit less spontaneous. But right now, she didn't care. She was happy and that's all that mattered._

___She thought about telling her friends. It was tempting to share such information with them. She reached for her cell phone and then put it down. No. She won't tell them yet. They might be a bit too critical. Sasha would be disappointed. Jade knew it. She would try to hide in order to seem happy for Jade. But deep down, she would be knotted up in anger and worry. Sasha was a good friend, but there are some things she just can't know about. Jade smiled to herself. She'll tell them after Koby will finally admit he's in love with her. That way Sasha can't say anything. _

___*****_

___8 O'clock came and left, leaving Jade anxious. She drummed her fingers on the chair's armrest. Where was he? He said that he would show up at around this time, why was he taking so long? Jade bit her bottom lip until she drew blood. The metallic taste in her mouth made her get up and apply some lip gloss. She frowned at her reflection. She was supposed to be beautiful tonight, but she felt everything else but that. Were she beautiful, Koby would actually show up when he promised. There was a knock at the door. She did not feel like answering, because she knew from the start that it wasn't Koby. The knocking continued, growing louder and more insistent as the seconds passed by. "Can someone else open the damn door?!" she yelled, not even knowing if there was anyone else in the house besides her. The constant knocking was drilling a hole inside her brain. Jade was fed up, so walked over towards the door. She opened it, looking completely angry and anxious, and she saw it was none other but her very best friends. They all looked fantastic. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out. She thought they would show up much later, in order to make a grand entrance, and so they'll only attend the good half of the party. "We figured the asshole would stand you up and we thought you might need some mood boosters so we thought we could help you get ready. But I see you're already ready, so let's go. Meygan brought her car and Dana is already waiting for us outside her house. Come on, forget that asshole! Let's go have fun!" Sasha said, sounding way too cheerful to Jade's liking. _

___The girls piled into Meygan's small, semi broken down car. It was a miracle that it could even drive. But a car was a car and they couldn't complain. As long as it took them from point A to B, they were fine. Jade remained silent the entire ride to Leah's house but the rest of them were talking loudly, laughing and cracking jokes. They all decided they were going to make the most of this situation, even if the party is thrown by some girl they practically hate. Jade thought over her conversation with Koby, the one they had before they went inside her house. 'He didn't exactly say he was going to pick me up' she thought. 'He said only if I wanted to. I didn't tell him yes or no, so maybe he figured that I didn't. Yeah, that's it. That's why I'm in Meygan's crap car at the moment and not with Koby.' _

___As though she read her thought, Sasha turned to Jade and said. "Still thinking about that asshole?" Jade nodded and said "I wish you wouldn't call him that. He's not an asshole." Sasha rolled her eyes "Don't even get me started with that argument. Any guy that hurts my friend is an asshole. End of story." Sasha wanted to shake Jade awake into the reality of the situation. Koby was a jerk and he wasn't worth her time. Why did Jade insist on seeing him? All he ever did was cause her grief. "It was just a misunderstanding." Jade mumbled, trying to convince Sasha and herself. "I bet." Sasha said through gritted teeth. "Why do have to be so negative?" Jade said angrily. "It's not even your problem! Why do you care so much? You don't even need to pretend that you support me, I know you don't!"_

___Sasha opened her mouth and then closed it. The next thing she said came out calm and cold. "Fine, I'll stop caring. See how you like it. Don't come to me to bitch about your problems the next time they pop up. Count me out of your dramas , Jade." The car became suddenly silent. The rest of the girls did not expect this. They did not want two friends to fight. And over something so trivial and stupid. They all knew that both Jade and Sasha cared. "Hey" Cloe said, trying to cool the fire. "Let's not fight , okay? Look , we'll go to the party, have fun, it'll be great. You'll see. Now you just relax. Jade, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Koby is probably there already waiting for you, wondering why you haven't showed up yet." Sasha contained herself at that line. She knew that was definitely not going to happen. _

___They pulled up in front of Leah's house, and were surprised to find a close parking space. Meygan parked her car and all the girls stepped out and stretched their legs, all glad to be out of that cramped vehicle. The walked over to the front door of a huge mansion. They've never seen so many people in their entire life. Even with all the guest lists and the invitations and what not, Leah's party turned out to be pretty crowded. Music was blasting through the walls and there were too many people trying to dance at once. Jade's eyes searched for Koby. She couldn't see him anywhere. "You okay?" Phoebe asked, worried that any minute now Jade will snap. "I'll go some drinks ok?" Jade merely nodded, not really paying attention to what Phoebe just said. She was not going to calm down until she saw Koby. Someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around, it was Koby. "Where were you?" she said, trying not to sound so worried and relieved at the same time. " I thought you were going to pick me up at around 8 or 9. You said you would…" Koby smiled apologetically. "Oh my god Jade, I'm so sorry!"he exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to hang with your friends before we would meet up here". 'See?' Jade said to herself. 'It's nothing serious, just a misunderstanding.' _

___Koby took Jade's hand and started to dance with her. He looked her directly in the eye and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving in sync with the music. Jade smiled, that was more like it. She soon forgot about the trouble she had before the party and focused on the fun she was having now. _

___The loud, blaring music was switched to something mellower. Jade and Koby broke apart. Everyone on the supposed dance floor held each other tighter; rocking slowly to the beat. Jade expected Koby to do the same. However he withdrew. "I hate this song" he said to the disappointed Jade. "Look, I'll go get us some drinks or something, you can wait here. Or, why don't you look for your friends or something?" Jade nodded, disappointed. A small voice in her head said, that maybe, just maybe, it had nothing to do with the song. _

___Koby walked over towards the keg, grabbing two cups from the dispenser. "Don't bother drinking the beer from this keg." A voice from behind him said. Confused, Koby spun around. In front of his eyes stood the most beautiful, sexy, attractive girl he has ever seen in his life. She had long, glorious golden brown hair with eyes to match. Her body was out of this world: long legs, a medium size chest and lovely sun kissed and smooth skin. She was wearing black stilettos and the shortest dress he has ever seen in his entire life. Did she even go to his school? How could he have missed such a beautiful creature? "Why not?" he asked, remembering that she said something about the beer keg. "I saw some guy from the football team piss in the keg a minute ago. If I were you, I'd try the beer upstairs. No one touched that yet." She threw her head back and laughed. The music changed again, this time to something more bouncy. The girl grabbed his hand and said "Let's dance" she pulled him towards the dance floor and soon Jade was nothing but a faint picture in his memory. _

___Jade waited for Koby and his drinks, when he didn't show up she started looking for him. She ran into Sasha on the way, but didn't say anything. They both ignored each other. She then finally found Phoebe, with the drinks she too was supposed to get her hours ago."What happened?" Phoebe yelled through all the noise. "I don't know! I can't find Koby anywhere, he showed up and then he disappeared again!" Jade said, frustrated. The place was loud, too crowded and she couldn't find Koby anywhere. _

___Koby, on the other hand, was having more fun than he ever imagined. The dance progressed to a kiss, and the kiss led to the couch which automatically meant that they would end up upstairs. Which did in fact happen. During that sequence of events, Koby learned that her name was Tess and that she had no classes with him. Then they stopped talking and continued making out. Koby tasted the impatience in her kiss, it turned him on. Soon he completely forgot about Jade. He took Tess' hand and they both searched for a room. _

___They found a room in the far corner of the second floor, semi isolated from the rest of the mayhem. They did not bother to lock the door. No one would find them anyway. Or so they thought. Sasha saw them going upstairs, hand in hand. Everyone else was busy with their own problems and adventures. She followed. They closed the door; and she heard Koby kicking off his boots. Sasha rushed downstairs and found Cloe, chatting with some random guy. "Cloe! You have to find Jade! NOW!" she said urgently. She was shaking with anger. That asshole! How could he do something like that, especially when Jade was still around? "What happened? I thought you two still weren't speaking to each other!"Cloe exclaimed, raising her voice above the racket. "It doesn't matter now! Come on, she has to see this! This is the only way she'll understand." "She's with Phoebe! Let's call her cell..."Cloe said. They dialed Phoebe's cell and within moments they found Jade. Without speaking, Sasha grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her upstairs, running to some unknown destination. "What the hell?!" Jade exclaimed "where are we going and aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" This definitely wasn't good, Sasha wasn't speaking. _

___She then led Jade to a door and motioned her to open it. Jade did and the picture that played in front of her eyes was her worst nightmare. There was Koby, with his messy hair, lying on top of some brown haired beauty, stroking her body as he entered her. Sasha cleared her throat. They stopped moving, Koby looked up and saw Jade standing there. Jade burst into tears and ran out of the room. _

___Tonight was, hands down, the worst night in her entire life. _


End file.
